BMW M5
The BMW M5 is a high performance version of the 5 Series executive carbuilt by the Motorsport division of BMW. Beginning production in 1986, the first incarnation of the M5 was hand-built utilizing the 535i chassis and a modified BMW M1 engine, being the fastest production sedan in the world at the time of its introduction.1 Subsequent iterations of the M5 have been built from each generation of the 5-Series platform, including the E34, E39, E60/E61, and most recently, F10, with the first orders delivered in late 2011. Contents * E12 M535i ** * E28 M5 (1985–1988) ** Specification *** * E34 M5 (1989–1995) ** Wheels *** ** Performance *** ** Special versions *** Cecotto Edition **** *** Winkelhock Edition **** *** 20 Jahre Motorsport Edition **** *** UK Limited Edition **** ** Motorsport *** * E39 M5 (1998–2003) ** Powertrain *** ** Chassis *** ** Updates *** ** Performance *** ** E39 M5 Touring *** ** Flexible electronics design *** * E60 M5 (2005–2010) ** Powertrain *** ** Performance *** ** E61 M5 Touring (2007–2010) *** * F10 M5 (2011–present) ** Powertrain *** ** Handling and braking *** ** Official information *** ** Reception *** * See also ** * References ** * External links ** E12 M535iEdit While not badged an M5, the 1980 E12 M535i is considered to be the predecessor to the M5. It was the third road-going automobile to emerge from the BMW Motorsport workshop. While the BMW 3.0 CSL and M1 had been limited-production, purpose-built sports cars, the M535i was a reworked 5-series sedan fitted with the M90 engine. E28 M5 (1985–1988)Edit See also: BMW M88 and BMW S38 The first BMW M5, based on the E28 5 Series, made its debut at Amsterdam Motor Show in February 1984. It was the product of demand for an automobile with the carrying capacity of a saloon (sedan), but the overall appearance of a sports car. It utilized the 535i chassis and an evolution of the bodykit from the M535i. At its launch, the E28 M5 was the fastest production sedan in the world.1 The first generation M5 was hand-built in Preussenstrasse/Munich prior to the 1986 Motorsport factory summer vacation. Thereafter, M5 production was moved to Daimlerstrasse in Garching where the remainder were built by hand. Production of the M5 continued until November 1988, well after production of the E28 chassis ended in Germany in December 1987. This continued production would eventually lead to a class action lawsuit that was settled with vouchers being given to car owners. Chicago Clearing Corporation served as a market maker for these $4,000 vouchers that were officially issued in 1993.2 The M5 was produced in four different versions based on intended export locations. These were the left-hand drive (LHD) Euro spec, the right-hand drive (RHD) UK spec, the LHD North American (NA) spec for the United States and Canada, and the RHD South African (ZA) spec. The European and South African M5s used the M88/3 engine which produced 286 PS (210 kW; 282 hp). North American 1988 models used the S38B35 engine which was equipped with a catalytic converter and produced 256 hp (191 kW). Rear view of US-spec M5 Production of North American specification M5s commenced in November 1986 and ended in November 1987.[citation needed] Aside from 96 cars which were assembled in kit form at BMW's Plant in Rosslyn, South Africa, all E28 M5s were assembled by hand at BMW Motorsport in Garching, Germany. With a total production of 2,191 units, the E28 M5 remains among the rarest regular production BMW Motorsport cars – after the BMW M1 (456 units), BMW E34 M5 Touring (891 units), and the BMW 850CSi (1510 units).[citation needed] SpecificationEdit European models European-Spec M5s were available with some options unavailable on USA-Spec M5s, such as Water Buffalo leather and a Glass Moonroof. Left-hand drive (LHD) cars were equipped with 185TR390 metric alloy wheels, while right-hand drive (RHD) cars used 16x7.5 alloy wheels. Very early European-Spec LHD M5s had VINs that started with "WBA" instead of the "WBS" designation to indicate BMW Motorsport. it is estimated that no more than 15 M5s were produced with a "WBA" VIN. USA/Canada models US-Specification M5s were comprehensively optioned: Leather Door Panels, Leather Center Console, Full Trunk Carpeting, Air Conditioning, Power Windows, Power Sunroof, Power Seats, Cruise Control, On-Board Computer, Central Locking and Shadow-line Trim were standard. The USA/Canada Left-hand drive (LHD) cars were equipped with 16x7.5 alloy wheels. The only option on a US-Specification M5 was electrically heated front seats which were standard equipment on Canadian-Market cars. The only paint colour available was "jet black". M88/3 engine from 1985 E28 M5 E34 M5 (1989–1995)Edit The E34 generation of the M5 was produced from September 1988 to 1995. It was hand-built at BMW M GmbH in Garching, Germany. It was based on the E34 chassis which was produced at BMW's Dingolfing plant. Assembly was done either by a single M employee or a team of M employees and generally took about two weeks.[citation needed] The E34 M5 released with the S38B36 engine which produced 232 kW (311 hp) and 360 N·m (266 lb·ft) at 4,750 rpm. Cars sold in North America and Switzerland, due to a different catalytic converter, produced 229 kW (311 PS; 307 bhp).[citation needed] In second half of 1991, the engine displacement was increased to 3.8 litres with the S38B38 (except in North America and South Africa, which continued with the 3.6 litre engine due to emission laws). Power was now increased to 250 kW (335 hp). A 6-speed manual transmission was made standard on the last model year (1995). The E34 M5 was the last M5 to feature an engine with a historical link to a BMW Motorsport racing engine. In 1992, a five-door Touring version (estate/wagon) was introduced in LHD form, with 891 cars made. The E34 M5 Touring was BMW M Division's first wagon, as well as the last hand built M car made. WheelsEdit The M5 came with an unusual wheel design. From 1988–1992 the M5 featured the "M-System", which used directional bolted-on wheel covers. Under the cover was a black 5-spoke alloy wheel. The intent of the M-System cover was to divert heat from the brake assembly to increase cooling. The cover actually integrated a fin assembly behind the cover. In 1992 BMW changed the design to the "M-System II" (nicknamed "throwing stars") which actually had even better capabilities to remove heat from the brakes. In May 1994, the M5 switched to "M Parallel" wheels that did away with the cover. PerformanceEdit * 89–92 (Euro) I6-24v 3.6 L ** 0-60 mph (97 km/h): 6.3 s ** Top speed: 155 mph (250 km/h)(electronic limited) * 92–95 (Euro) I6-24v 3.8 L ** 0-60 mph (97 km/h): 5.9/5.7 sec* ** Top speed: 155 mph (250 km/h)(electronic limited) * 91–93 (USA) I6-24v 3.6 L ** 0-60 mph (97 km/h): 6.4 s ** Top speed: 155 mph (250 km/h)(electronic limited) * (available only with 6-speed manual transmission) Special versionsEdit There were four special editions of the E34 M5. The Cecotto, Winkelhock and 20 Jahre editions which were offered as LHD Euro specification models while the RHD UK Limited edition was only sold in the United Kingdom.3 Cecotto EditionEdit In 1991, BMW asked two race drivers to design their "ideal" version of the E34 M5. Johnny Cecotto was one of the drivers and he wanted a host of luxury items fitted on the M5. Including Nappa leather trim for the steering wheel and heated seats. A total of 22 Cecotto E34 M5s were produced with options of having either Lagoon Green metallic (266) and Mauritius Blue metallic paint (287). Winkelhock EditionEdit The other racing driver was touring car ace Joachim Winkelhock. He wanted a lightweight E34 M5 and so some luxury items were removed. His ideal lightweight version M5 featured a smaller battery and the US-spec 81L fuel tank as well as reduced sound deadening and the deletion of some non-essential interior items such as rear head rests and vanity mirrors. Recaro front seats and a suede 385 mm M-Technic II steering wheel, shift knob & parking brake lever. The seat design, suede-covered appointments & red seatbelts were similar to those on the Sport Evo E30 M3. A total of 51 Winkelhock E34 M5s were produced with the options of having Jet Black (668) with contrasting lower body panels in Sterling Silver metallic paint (244). 20 Jahre Motorsport EditionEdit To celebrate BMW Motorsport 20th anniversary, BMW had built 20 specially equipped Euro-spec M5s in late 1992. These, based on the 3.8 L engine were only in Mugello Red (274) and had a number of aesthetic trim upgrades such as carbon fiber dash panels and special rear view mirrors. Unique seat center & door trim fabric was matched with Alcantara. Alcantara was also used on the steering wheel, shift lever & parking brake lever. Red seatbelts with "BMW Motorsport" were also included. UK Limited EditionEdit To commemorate the end of right-hand drive E34 M5 production, 50 examples of the E34 M5 Limited Edition were assembled between March and June 1995 in one of two unique color and trim combinations: Rosso Red metallic (369) with a Champagne extended leather interior and natural poplar wood trim (15 built) or Orinoco metallic (406) with a Bicolor Petrol and Mint extended leather interior and graphite bird's-eye maple wood trim (35 built). Each E34 M5 Limited Edition is equipped with the three-spoke sport steering wheel, Shadowline trim, power sunroof, power front seats, headlight washers and manual air conditioning. A numbered plaque appears on the center console. Additionally, 20 M5 Touring models were assembled for distribution in Italy. These were finished in either Sterling Silver over Marine Blue leather, or British Racing Green over Tobacco leather. All were made in 1995. It is debated as to whether or not these cars constitute a true special edition as they were ordered directly by a group of Italian BMW dealers. These are not to be confused with the Alpina B10 E34 models which are manufactured by Alpina although there are performance similarities but there are significant differences in approach. MotorsportEdit VDS Racing Adventures4 have used an E34 M5 in endurance racing, where weight and nimbleness is less important than in sprint racing. The car features many one-off components, including a wide-arch fibreglass bodykit, but the engine is based on the 3.8-litre S38 straight-six and is almost standard, producing approximately 350 PS (260 kW; 350 hp). It has also raced in the Belgium Belcar Championship, where it was runner up in 2001. An E34 M5 was raced in the Australian 1992 Bathurst 12 Hour Production Car endurance race, placing 2nd overall, and 1st in its class. It was driven by former F1 champion Alan Jones, Neville Crichton, and BMW Touring car driver Tony Longhurst. E39 M5 (1998–2003)Edit 2002 BMW M5 Interior (US spec) 2002 BMW M5 5.0 S62 engine bay The E39 M5 had a significant increase in power and was produced in much greater numbers than the previous generations.5 Unlike its predecessors, the M5 was produced on the same assembly line as the regular 5-series models at the Dingolfing factory in Germany. Introduced in 1998 at the Geneva Motor Show, production did not begin until late October of that year. A total of 20,482 E39 M5s were made from 1999 to 2003. BMW M produced three versions of the E39 M5, the European LHD and RHD versions, and the North American specification version. PowertrainEdit See also: BMW S62 The E39 M5 uses the S62 V8 engine, which produces 294 kW (400 PS; 394 bhp).6 All E39 M5s came equipped with a Getrag type D six-speed manual transmission which provides the following gearing ratios:6 It is the same transmission as the one used in the E39 540i, but some changes were made to cope with the extra power produced by the S62 engine. The differences consist of a reinforced clutch, a rear differential utilising a shorter 3.15:1 ratio, and a limited slip differential with 25% maximum locking. ChassisEdit The E39 M5 suspension shared its basic aluminium-intensive MacPherson strut/multi-linkdesign of the V8 engined E39 5 series. However, several changes were made by BMW M. Reduced spring height, 23 mm (0.9 in) lower. A specific shock valving, thicker front and rear anti-roll bars, polyurethane auxiliary springs, and steel balljoints. Like all V8-powered E39 models, the E39 M5 was equipped with a recirculating ballsteering system, regarded as less tactile than the rack and pinion set up of other E39s. Overall steering ratio was reduced to 14.7 from 17.9. It featured a Servotronic vehicle-speed-sensitive power assist which provides two levels of resistance controlled via console mounted Sport button. The Sport button also adjusted the electronic throttle butterflies for faster throttle response. The E39 M5 is equipped with four-wheel vented disc brakes measuring 345 mm (13.58 in) in diameter in front and 328 mm (12.91 in) in diameter in the rear.6 On European-specification models, the rotors are of a "floating" two-piece design for reduced risk of cone distortion. Their lower unsprung weight improves ride quality and traction on bumpy surfaces as well. Anti-lock brakes, EML (fly-by-wire) throttle control and Dynamic Stability Control (DSC) were standard. UpdatesEdit During its five years in production, there were some cosmetic changes in 2001 to include:7 * Revised headlights incorporating illuminated "Corona Ring" design (incandescent plastic rings surrounding the headlights, often referred to as "Angel Eyes") * Jewel tone Celis tail light design * Park Distance Control sensors in the front bumper (previously in rear only) * Thicker three-spoke M steering wheel identical to the one fitted to the E46 M3 * Grey instrument panel * Wireless carphone with new design (previously with cable connection only) * Improved solar sensor for standard automatic climate control * Revised navigation/audio unit with larger (6.5-inch) monitor (Standard on US Spec 2001–2003) * Rear head protection airbags added * Second-generation M Mobility tyre repair system in place of earlier version * Available M Audio System with special tweeters, Kevlar/carbon coaxial speakers and two subwoofers behind the rear console * Alcantara headliner included with Extended Leather interior (previously only included with Complete Leather) For the subsequent two model years, changes were limited to the addition of new exterior colors (from 9/01 production) and the upgrade to a DVD-based navigation system (from 9/02 production). In NA, 2002 and 2003 models have the 'Auto Headlamps' feature as standard, they were previously optional.. PerformanceEdit The official BMW of North America statement (mentioned in the 2003 brochure) for the acceleration time from 0–60 mph is 4.8 seconds. It is electronically limited to a top speed of 300 km/h (186 mph).8 De-restricted the E39 M5 has a widely accepted top speed of 300 km/h (186 mph).[citation needed] The E39 M5 recorded a Nurburgring lap time of 8:20 1 and a Top Gear power lap of 1:27.0. E39 M5 TouringEdit Although an E39 M5 Touring was considered, and at least one prototype was constructed (in Titanium Silver with a Black Exclusive leather interior), BMW M decided not to produce an E39 M5 Touring due to financial considerations. In February 2010, as part of BMW's 25th Anniversary of the M5, they revealed this prototype M5 touring along with an E34 M5 Cabriolet, which also was never produced (a Cabriolet model would be spun off as part of the E63/64 BMW 6 Series and M6 for the next generation of the 5 Series and M5). Flexible electronics designEdit Since the start of production the entire in-car entertainment system (Radio Function, Navigation System, Television and Telecommunications systems) is based on a very flexible automotive computer system, IBUS.9 As a result the E39 models can all be easily upgraded with the newest BMW technologies including BMW's Bluetooth System, the DVD based Navigation system, as well as BMW's CD changers that play MP3s.10 E60 M5 (2005–2010)Edit The E60 M5 was introduced in 2005, with an uneven firing V10 engine and 7 speed sequential manual gear box linking the car with the BMW SauberFormula One program.2 The E60 M5 was the world's first production sedan to feature a V10 petrol engine and 7 speed sequential manual gear box. As with some of its predecessors, the E60 variant of the M5 was both the quickest and fastest 4-door sedan in the world at the time of its release.11 Other unique M5 features include a wider track, unique body panels, 7-speed SMG III sequential manual gearbox, also known as a single-clutch automated manual transmission, a color heads up display HUD featuring navigation, control messages, speed, rpm and gear selection information, automated seat side bolsters, heated/ventilated seats and power rear curtain. The larger, flared front guards on either side also featured cooling vents, reminiscent of the 1970s BMW CSL. The wheels were of a standard 19" diameter with quad exhaust pipes to the rear. The E60 M5 was the most successful M5, despite being on the market for one year shorter than the E39 M5. During its five-year run, 20,548 units were built composing of 19,523 saloons and 1,025 wagons. 8,800 were sold in the U.S., all of the sedan variety. Great Britain and Ireland claimed 1,776 examples, followed by BMW's home market of Germany with 1,647 units, and 1,357 were sold in Japan. Italian enthusiasts claimed 512 units, and 339 examples were sold in Australia.12 PowertrainEdit See also: BMW S85 The E60 uses an odd firing V10 which has won multiple World Engine of the Year awards, S85 engine produces 373 kW (500 hp) and 520 N·m (380 lb·ft) of torque. The engine and transmission were designed from scratch for this particular model; they are not based on other models. The BMW M5, along with the E63/64 BMW M6, were designed to use the new Getrag SMG III single-clutch seven-speed semi-automatic transmission, that performs gear shift in 65 milliseconds. The SMG III sequential manual includes features like a hill holder, a designated drive program for steep climbs and descents, and a downshift assistant, which briefly dips the clutch to avoid destabilizing wheel spin as well as a pseudo-automatic mode.13However, many reviews have observed the automatic mode of the transmission at low or frequent stop start speeds as being less smooth than that of a conventional automatic transmission.141516171819 Based on North American demand, BMW announced in October 2006 that a six-speed conventional manual transmissionwould be available in North America; this became the base transmission in these markets while SMG III is an option.20 The six-speed manual M5 was marginally slower in certain tests, as the dynamic stability control could not be disengaged unlike the SMG version.21 The release of a Service Bulletin in November 2007 for a retrofit allowed DSC to be disabled as well as the function being implemented into the introduction of the 2008 model year M5 as well as the M6.22 The SMG III includes the "Launch Control" feature. However, the US spec vehicles have a reduced launch control of 1500 rpm instead of the 4000 rpm that the European models received. The M5 features several Formula One-inspired engine and transmission controls.5 There is launch control, which allows maximum performance standing starts automatically. The Getrag SMG III single-clutch semi-automatic transmission has the option of changing to either automated or manual, as well as the speed at which shifts are completed (there are 11 shift programmes in total, forming what BMW calls Drivelogic). Manual shifting can be done with either a console shifter, or the steering wheel mounted shift paddles, both of which are fitted to all SMG M5s. The console shifter is the type used on manumatic transmissions; tipping it backward (toward the "+") shifts up, while a forward tip (toward the "-") shifts down. The shifter can be moved to the left to access neutral and reverse. The car also features a "power" button on the navigation panel (labeled "M") which offers access to three modes: P400 (limiting the engine to 400 PS (294 kW; 395 bhp) for daily driving use), P500 (unleashes the full 507 PS (373 kW; 500 bhp)), and P500 S (for full power and sharper throttle response, selectable only from the "M Drive Settings" in the iDrive menu). P400 is the default start-up mode, the P500 modes are preselected using iDrive and then activated from P500 S using the "M" button. PerformanceEdit BMW stated the car to reach 0-to-62-mph in a time of 4.7 seconds (though this has been bettered in several published road tests ranging from 4.1 to 4.5 seconds) and an absolute (de-limited) top speed of 205 mph 23 Motor Trend's comparison test found that while the E55 AMG had recorded a faster 0–60 mph time of 4.2 seconds versus the (inhibited) US-launch control equipped M5's 4.5 seconds, the M5 had superior driving dynamics.24 In the Australian publication Wheels magazine in July 2005 recorded a 0–100 km/h time of an early, 2004-built E60 M5 of 4.4 seconds. The E60 M5 Sedan shared its underpinnings with the E63 M6 Coupe, which is longer overall but has a shorter wheelbase, with the M6 also being lower to the ground and slightly lighter with a carbon fibre roof.2526 The E60 M5 recorded an official lap time of 8:13 at the Nurburgring 27 and recorded a Top Gear power lap of 1:26.2. The E60 M5 consistently was regarded as the benchmark for super high performance sedans in its class. According to Jeremy Clarkson of BBC's Top Gear, “It’s a world of motoring perfection. If you want to take it on...don’t bother. It doesn’t matter what you’ve got. It doesn’t matter what you’ve ever driven. This is quicker, it’s faster, it’s MORE astonishing. You just can’t believe you’re in a big 4-door saloon because it goes and it feels and it SOUNDS like a Ferrari 430, and that’s about the best car I’ve ever driven. The steering, the brakes, the power. And this noise… The driving experience just dominates everything…. It’s an epic car, just brilliant.” E61 M5 Touring (2007–2010)Edit E61 M5 Touring The E61 M5 Touring was introduced in 2007, only the second M version of the 5-Series Touring after the E34. It shares the same drivetrain with its saloon sibling, and serves as a rival to the Audi RS6 Avant and Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG Estate. The Touring was never offered for sale in North America. F10 M5 (2011–present)Edit The F10 M5 was released to the public at the 2011 Frankfurt Motor Show, and went on sale in November 2011.28 Compared to the previous M5, the F10 M5 has improved fuel economy but is larger, heavier, has synthetic engine noise played through its audio system and has a lower top speed compared to the naturally aspirated E60 M5 V10 it replaces. For the 2014 model year, the BMW M5 Competition Package was made available. Compared to the standard M5, the Competition Package has the following changes; horsepower increased 560 to 575 (torque remains flat at 500 lb-ft), and a revised suspension (bushings, springs, dampers, sway bars) which lowers the car 10 mm. Direct rivals include the 2014 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG S Model.29 PowertrainEdit See also: BMW S63 The F10 M5 uses a 4395 cc variation of the S63 V8 engine called the S63B44Tü, which produces 560 metric horsepower (412 kW) at 6000 – 7000 rpm and maximum torque of 502 lb-ft (680 Newton metres) from 1500 – 5750 rpm.30 The decision to turbocharge the M5 has not been met with approval from all fans.[citation needed] One advantage of turbocharging is that it generates more low-rev torque.5 A 7-speed dual clutch transmission is used, with the option of a 6-speed manual gearbox for the US market only.31 Handling and brakingEdit The car features standard blue-painted brake calipers and 19 inch multi spoke wheels; 20 inch split 5 spoke wheels will also be available at launch. In an effort to lower the curb weight of the F10 M5, which is heavier than the E60 it replaced, BMW partnered with SGL group, a carbon fiber manufacturer.32 Despite this, the F10 still weighs significantly more than the E60 model and has faced criticism from some quarters for this, its relative lack of engine note and lack of steering feel compared to its immediate predecessor. Official informationEdit On 15 June 2011, BMW released official press information about the F10 M5.33 Acceleration from 0 to 100 kilometres per hour (62.1 mph) in 4.2 seconds and top speed is limited to 250 km/h (155 mph), however, an unrestricted (limiter removed) BMW M5 F10 can hit a top speed of 205mph (330km/h). The car weighs 1945 kg, which is 90 kilograms more than the previous E60/61 model. Average fuel consumption is claimed to be 9.9 litres per 100 km (23.8mpg), which is a 31% improvement over the previous generation (16.4mpg). Other details mentioned in the report include an Active M-Differential with torque vectoring between the rear wheels and optional 20-inch light alloy wheels fitted with 265/35/20 front and 295/30/20 rear Michelin Pilot Super Sport tires. The F10's debut was at the Frankfurt Motor Show in September and later in North America at the LA Autoshow on 18 November. The new 2012 BMW M5 also made an appearance before September at the M Festival at the Nürburgring 24 Hours endurance race in Germany on 23 June, the Goodwood Festival of Speed, and has been shown to select members of the M Driving Experience at the Salzburg Ring in Austria. The car has a reported lap time of 7:55 around the Nürburgring race track, which is 18 seconds faster than its V10 predecessor.34 ReceptionEdit The car's gearbox and fuel economy cited specifically for their improvements over the previous M5, however its inferior engine note and steering feel compared to the E60 M5, as well as its additional weight, have also been noted.3536 See alsoEdit * BMW M3 * BMW M535i * BMW M6 ReferencesEdit # ^ a'' ''b "Early History: The BMW 5 Series". BimmerFile. 17 February 2010. Retrieved 12 July 2010. # ^''' "Chicago Clearing Corporation provides cash value to recipients of class-action settlement certificates". archive.org. Archived from the original on 1 July 2003. # '''^ "BMW M Registry". Retrieved 2014-04-15. # ^''' "Motorsport’s rare BMW’s; M5, 6-Series and 8-Series". germancarmagazine.com. Archived from the original on 16 February 2009. Retrieved 14 February 2009. # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' Matt Davis RSS feed. "2012 BMW M5 w/video". Autoblog.com. Retrieved 2012-09-26. # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' "2001 BMW M5 Specs". JB car pages. Retrieved 2012-11-19. # '''^ "2001 BMW M5 Review". JB car pages. Retrieved 2012-11-19. # ^''' Kittler, Eberhard (2001). Deutsche Autos seit 1990, vol.5. Stuttgart: Motorbuch. p. 187. ISBN 3-613-02128-5. # '''^ "BMW Bus System" (PDF). Archived (PDF) from the original on 26 October 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # ^''' "Bimmernav". Bimmernav. Archived from the original on 25 September 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # '''^ "2007 Audi S6 vs. 2006 BMW M5 vs. 2007 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG – Road Test & Review". Motor Trend. 13 December 2010. Archived from the original on 29 June 2011. Retrieved 10 August 2011. # ^''' "E60 BMW M5 Production Ends Ahead Of F10 BMW M5 Arrival – Australian specifications". Themotorreport.com.au. 8 July 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # '''^ "2006 BMW M5 Suspension & Transmission – Automobile Magazine". Automobilemag.com. Archived from the original on 24 August 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # ^''' "Review: M5's SMG". leftlanenews.com. # '''^ "BMW M5 : Used". auto123.com. # ^''' Robert Farago. "BMW M5 Review". The Truth About Cars. # '''^ "BMW 5-Series M5 (05-10) 5.0 V10 Saloon 4d SMG Owners' Reviews - Parkers". parkers.co.uk. # ^''' http://www.edmunds.com/bmw/m5/2013/ # '''^ "2012 BMW M5". Road & Track. # ^''' "2008 BMW 5-Series & M5 Specs & Features". JB car pages. Retrieved 2012-11-19. # '''^ "2010 BMW M5 Review and Specs". Edmunds.com. Retrieved 3 October 2010.[dead link] # ^''' "Modify DSC to allow "DISABLE" for 6sp – The Unofficial BMW M5 Messageboard". m5board.com. Retrieved 2012-08-17. # '''^ "2006 BMW M5 – Road Test & Review – Automobile Magazine". Automobilemag.com. Archived from the original on 23 August 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # ^''' "2005 BMW M5 vs. 2005 Mercedes-Benz e55 AMG – Full Metal Rockets – Luxury Road Test". Motor Trend. Retrieved 7 April 2012. # '''^ "BMW M5 VS. BMW M6". YouTube. Retrieved 7 April 2012. # ^''' "2006 BMW M5 vs.2006 BMW M6 – Full Comparison Test at". Road & Track. 19 January 2006. Retrieved 7 April 2012. # '''^ List of Nürburgring Nordschleife lap times # ^''' Kable, Greg (4 November 2009). "Next BMW M5: full details". Autocar. Retrieved 13 March 2010. # '''^ "2014 Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG S vs. BMW M5 Competition Pack". Motor Trend Magazine. 12 November 2013. # ^''' "The New BMW M5". Press Release | 15.06.2011. BMW Group. Retrieved 16 November 2013. # '''^ "Rendered: 2012 BMW M5". Insideline.com. 1 February 2010. Archived from the original on 15 October 2010. Retrieved 3 October 2010. # ^''' Ireson, Nelson (29 October 2009). "BMW Joins Forces With Carbon Fiber Manufacturer For Megacity Vehicle". MotorAuthority. Retrieved 3 April 2010. # '''^ "The new BMW M5" (Press release). bmwgroup.com. 15 June 2011. Retrieved 19 Novemberl 2012. Check date values in: |accessdate= (help) # ^''' "2012 BMW M5". TopSpeed.com. 21 June 2011. Retrieved 30 July 2011. # '''^ "2012 BMW M5 driven". evo.co.uk. September 2011. Retrieved 8 October 2011. # ^ "2012 BMW M5 first drive". http://fwd.channel5.com/fifth-gear. 30 September 2011. Retrieved 8 October2011.[dead link] External linksEdit * Yahoo Autos Official Yahoo Autos * BMW M5 Official BMW M5 Site * St. Antoine, Arthur (April 1992). "Magnum Force". Car and Driver: 47–56. * "BMW 5-Series and M5 Reviews & News". JB car pages. Retrieved 19 November 2012. Read in another language